1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a feminine sanitary protection absorbent article and method designed to protect a user by absorbing or containing menstrual fluids and other body exudates. More specifically, this invention relates to a feminine sanitary protection packaging which provides full and complete sanitary protection, ease in handling, and discretion in packaging appearance.
2. Background of the Invention
Absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins are designed to absorb body fluids, including menses, and may come in different functional designs as grouped into categories. In one category, sanitary napkins are externally worn about the pudendal area and are designed primarily for heavy flow. Secondly, panty liners or panty shields are thin products externally worn about the pudendal area and are developed for light flow. Thirdly, tampons are designed to be positioned internally within the vagina.
Sanitary napkins, as viewed as a first category of several different functional designs for feminine sanitary protection, can have high absorptive capacity with either a thin or thick absorptive element. However, compressive forces of the wearer's thighs and pudendal region during any physical movement, such as walking, can cause the sanitary napkin to shift from an original position protecting the vulvar area. After a relatively short period of time, the sanitary napkin may move away from the vaginal orifice. The wearer's movement, particularly vigorous movement such as rapid walking or running, also can cause discomfort such as by rubbing or chafing in the sensitive vulvar area.
In addition to concerns of sanitary napkin movement and wearer discomfort, a concern of high degree of wearing awareness is present. Some thick sanitary napkins have a high profile appearance when viewed through a wearer's outer garments. The sanitary napkins can be very apparent when worn with tight fitting clothing including slacks, body suits, swimming suits, or similarly thin or close fitting outer garments.
Panty liners or panty shields, as viewed as a second category of functional designs for feminine sanitary protection, have been developed for light or low menstrual flows. Some panty liners or panty shields have the same concerns associated with sanitary napkins although their thin profile makes them more flexible, less obtrusive in appearance, and generally more comfortable than the bulky sanitary napkins. However, the thinprofile panty liners or panty shields can have a drawback in the performance area of absorptive capacity.
Tampons, as viewed as a third category of feminine care devices, are worn internally within the vaginal canal to intercept body fluid. Sometimes tampons may not function completely to prevent leakage because radial expansion of the tampon within the vaginal canal does not form a perfect seal. Yet without such radial expansion and swelling of the tampon within the vaginal canal, the tampon does not serve as a completely reliable sanitary protection device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,868, issued to Hyun, discloses a sanitary napkin for absorbing and collecting a woman's menstrual fluids. An absorbent pad is positioned against the woman's abdomen and the skin area between the thighs so as to overlie the vaginal opening. A porous absorbent plug extends from one face of the pad so as to be inserted into the woman's vagina. Menstrual blood and associated secretions flow through the porous plug into the pad for collection and safe retention. The Hyun sanitary napkin does not provide a portable and disposable means of carrying vaginal absorbents or suppositories with a panty liner. The Hyun sanitary napkin further does not allow for a woman to use an applicator and then dispose of it conveniently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,916, issued to Manko, discloses a kit or case with hinged sections for carrying feminine hygiene materials. The case is made of a washable material such as canvas or vinyl and is closed by a zipper. The Manko kit suffers from the drawbacks of a lack of disposability and a lack of a preferred level of discretion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,620, issued to Barabino, discloses a re-usable method of storing and removal of personal hygiene products ranging from tampons to cosmetics, similar to a pocketbook or purse. The Barabino purse kit suffers from the drawbacks of a lack of disposability and reusability and does not include tampon applicators with absorbents or suppositories and liners. The Barabino purse only provides a storage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,130, issued to DesMarais, discloses a compound sanitary napkin having a primary menstrual pad and a panty protector. The DesMarais primary menstrual pad and panty protector are joined at their corresponding ends. The DesMarais compound sanitary napkin does not provide a separate, loose device in each package.